Betrayed Revenge
by Jaiden Lee Malfoy
Summary: Sequal to Dark Secrets: Freshly graduated from Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Jaiden were all rooming together. Everything was going great until...‘Guess Who' Appeared...
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayed Revenge**

**By- Jaiden**

**Freshly graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Jaiden were all working for the Ministry of Magic, rooming together. Everything was going great until….**

**'Guess Who?'**

**Appeared out of nowhere on their kitchen window, but how could that be Ron was dead, and how strange things are happening to them and around them. To make matters worse, Draco and Jaiden are in for a little surprise…**

Chapter One­ " You… Malfoy, " A Death Eater called, " the Dark Lord wants to see you, " 

**Lucius jerked his head sharply, " I'll be there in a minute, "**

" **No hw wants to see you now," The Death Eater told him.**

" **Alright, " Lucius said following the Death Eater out.**

**Lucius walked with the Death Eater down the long stone corridor. Their shoes clicking against the stone, echoing off the walls, coming to a wooden door the Death Eater pointed him inside the room.**

**Lucius grabbed the door handle and entered the room closing the door behind him.**

" **Ah Lucius, "**

" **My Lord… " Lucius said as he gazed around the room, " You wanted to see me? "**

" **Yes I did, " Voldemort said walking over to him.**

" **About what My Lord? "**

" **Your son… " Voldemort said, then began to pace.**

" **My son? " Lucius asked confused.**

" **Yes your son… " He repeated.**

" **What about Draco My Lord? "**

" **I have a slight concern with him, "**

" **Why do you say that? " Lucius prodded.**

" **I am afraid he committed a sinful act, against us… against me… " Voldemort said coldly.**

" **Draco would do no such thing, " Lucius asked.**

" **He would and he did, " The Dark Lord explained.**

" **What has he done? " Lucius asked.**

" **He I'm afraid has killed out most faithful servant, "**

" **What! "**

" **You heard me…" Voldemort snapped, " Protecting a mudblood, "**

" **I will deal with him, " Lucius told him as he turned to leave.**

" **No I have a better idea, " Voldemort said stopping him.**

" **V-very well what do you have in mind? " Lucius asked.**

" **I am thinking… bringing back what he took. " Voldemort proposed.**

" **But My Lord… nothing can reawaken the dead, "**

" **Oh no, just the… 'Ghostly' part of him, "**

" **How are we to do that? " Lucius asked curiously.**

" **A very, very old Dark Magic Ritual, " Voldemort said.**

" **Interesting… tell me how does it work? "**

" **Simple, a blood sacrifice, along with a little incantation, "**

" **I see… "**

" **Yes I know… "**

" **And when will this tape place? " Lucius asked.**

" **Midnight tonight, " Voldemort responded.**

" **And the sacrifice? "**

" **I think one of our so called followers will do, " Voldemort said.**

" **My Lord…? "**

" **Wormtail, "**

" **I see… is that all that's going to happen? "**

" **No… when his spirit is summoned, I'm going to let him decide the best way to execute his revenge, " Voldemort told him.**

" **But My Lord… he is my son… "**

" **And he is also a traitor and will be dealt with accordingly, "**

" **V-very well… as you wish, " Lucius said and exited the room.**

**Midnight dawned closer and closer. Lucius gathered with the rest of the Death Eaters inside a dimly lit chamber.**

**The chamber it's self was fairly large, spider webs decorated the corners and the chandelier. A bon fire was casting dancing shadows across the walls.**

" **My family… so nice you to join me tonight, " Voldemort said entering the chamber.**

" **My Lord, " The Death Eaters murmured together.**

" **We lost a most faithful friend and collogue, " Voldemort said, " And tonight he will rejoin our mists, "**

" **My Lord we beg of you… please tell us how you are to accomplish this task? " A Death Eater asked.**

" **By the way of an ancient Dark Magic Ritual, " Voldemort answered him.**

" **But My Lord… why are you doing this? " Asked another Death Eater.**

" **Because Avery, Weasley's murderer is going unpunished, and by calling upon his soul and returning it to earth, and by this he will get his revenge, "**

" **Brilliant! "**

" **Come… gather round the fire, and we shall begin… " Voldemort said.**

**Lucius moved forward with the others and encircled the fire as Voldemort stood in the center by the fire. Lucius watched as Voldemort snapped his fingers, resulting in Wormtail appearing next to him.**

" **My L-lord why do you put me here? "**

" **You shall soon see Wormtail… "**

" **B-but My Lord? "**

" **Be quiet Wormtail, " Voldemort snapped.**

**Wormtail fell quiet, while Voldemort turned and faced the fire. Opening his mouth, he began to chant in a low tone…**

" **Hades… father of the underworld, greatest of the Greek Gods, I call upon you to release a young spirit taken from this earth so violently… I… offer you this blood sacrifice… " He paused, in his right hand a dagger appeared, turning slightly he shoved the dagger into Wormtail's abdomen, releasing the dagger, he threw Wormtail into the fired, his shrieks of pain followed echoing off the stone walls, they quickly diminished " In return for thy spirit of Ronald Weasley… " **

**The fire suddenly burned bright, almost blinding and flared up touching the ceiling. The fire decreased slowly revealing, a semi-white and transparent, immortal. Raising it's head, it gazed around the room, at the Death Eaters, his cold, heartless eyes landed on Voldemort and a ghostly smile spread across his spiteful features…**

" **My Lord, " Ron said bowing, his voice distant and hollow, echoing vaguely, " What is it that you desire of me? "**

" **To carry out your vengeance on a certain juvenile being… " Voldemort told him. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayed Revenge**

**By- Jaiden**

Chapter Two 

**Jaiden woke to the screaming of Sirius's Mother's Painting, her head pounded even more no thanks to her.**

" **Jade… are you up yet? " Draco asked having to shout to make himself heard.**

" **Yeah just about, " She answered over the racket, getting up.**

" **Well get a move on… your going to be late, "**

**Jaiden groaned and put the covers over her head, rolling over onto her stomach.**

" **And don't go back to sleep, "**

**Jaiden opened her mouth to argue.**

" **No buts you're getting up and going to work, "**

" **Fine I'm up happy? " She growled as she flung the covers off and got up.**

" **Yes now get dressed and meet us down here in five minutes, "**

**Searching through her wardrobe, she took out a deep blue robe; that set off her auburn hair, and sapphire eyes. She tumbled down the stairs as she put her shoes on.**

" **Whoa easy there, " Draco said as he caught her.**

" **I tried, but that is kinda hard with you rushing me, I'm a little clumsy, "**

" **Oh well… I love you anyways, "**

" **I know, " She kissed him and the both apparated to the Ministry of Magic.**

" **SPENCER, MALFOY!!! " A burly man called out when they apparated in, " My office now… " **

**Jaiden looked at Draco confused. Draco just shrugged and ushered her inside and closed the door. Jaiden opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.**

" **I expect you are wondering why I've called you two in here. "**

" **Yes we are, " Draco answered.**

" **Your last assignment, you let TWO DEATH EATERS GET AWAY! "**

" **But that wasn't our fault, " Jaiden tried to explain.**

" **I don't care that was your job, and you two failed at it, "**

" **But sir— "**

" **No excuses, until further notice both of you are on desk duty, "**

" **Sir that's not fair… it wasn't our fault they got away, " Jaiden tried to explain again.**

" **Guess what life isn't fair, " Their boss said to them, " And if you two were doing your job right they would be in custody right now! "**

" **But Mr. Zelba… you don't understand… they ambushed us, " Draco told him.**

" **You two are Aurors, you were trained to handle situations such as those! " Zelba shouted at them.**

" **Yes I know that, but it was ten to one, " Jaiden said.**

" **I don't care, until further notice, both of you are on desk duty, now get you asses out of my office and get started, "**

**Draco and Jaiden stepped out of Zelba's office only to have it slammed behind them. They shuffled over to their desks where they sank down into their seats.**

" **Jeeze what did you two do to get him that angry? " Harry asked.**

" **What? You mean you haven't heard? " Draco asked?**

" **No… "**

" **We let two Death Eaters escape, " Jaiden told him.**

" **Whoa what? " Harry said slightly confused, " How did you manage that? "**

" **We got ambushed when we was tracking them down, it was a trap… we barely got out of there alive, " Draco explained as he rubbed his temple.**

" **Damn, that must have been horrifying, " Harry, told them, " Does Zelba know? "**

" **Yeah but he don't care… and now further notice we are on desk duty, "**

" **Well he does have a point, since you are Aurors after all, " Harry told them.**

" **You're siding with him? " Draco asked, while Jaiden glared at him.**

**Harry held his hands up, " I'm only saying he has a point, your should have been prepared for it, "**

" **Oh well what's done is done, " Jaiden sighed.**

" **How long are you on desk duty for? " Harry asked.**

" **We already told you 'Until further notice' " Jaiden told him mimicking the last part.**

" **Oh yeah… eh, eh I forgot, "**

" **We can see that, " They answered together.**

" **Eh, eh, " Harry said, turning back to his desk, and took a seat, " Well good luck with that, I just need to finish this report and hand it into to Zelba, "**

**And with that Harry grabbed a quill and pulled a piece of parchment, a moment later scratching noises sounded as he began to work. Both Draco and Jaiden sighed deeply; the sound of Harry working was in the background.**

**Leaning on her desk, Jaiden put her head in her hands, her headache had come back full forced, and to make that worse her stomach was killing her. **

" **Jade honey? What's wrong? " Draco asked concerned.**

" **Its those damn headaches again, " Jaiden, told him with a slight pain in her voice, " And to make matters worse my stomach is cramping like hell, "**

" **Maybe you should go home? "**

" **Yeah and get yelled at by Zelba again? Ha! I don't think so, "**

" **I'll cover for you? " Draco told her.**

" **No don't do that, I'm probably just catching a cold, " She said.**

" **Are you sure? " Draco asked.**

" **Yeah I'm sure, " She reassured him.**

" **Ok, " Draco said not really believing her.**

**After that the day drug by slowly, Jaiden almost fell asleep a couple of times. Finally it was time to leave, standing Draco and Jaiden apparated back to Sirius's house… well now Harry's house, with Harry following closely behind.**

" **FILTHY MUDBLOOD'S DEGRADING MY HOUSE!!! " Sirius's mother was shrieking at the top of her lungs.**

" **Harry can't you do something about here? " Jaiden asked covering her ears.**

" **No, don't you think I've tried, " Harry yelled in answer as he ran over and closed the curtains on her paining, at once silence fell, " Who ever put this up placed a permanent sticking charm on it, and a hell of a good one at that, "**

" **Great, that's just great I don't know how much more of that I can stand, "**

" **You can say that again, " **

" **Where's Hermione? " Draco asked. **

" **She should have been here by now, " Harry answered him.**

" **What are you talking about? I am here, " Hermione said coming about of the kitchen, " Man you guys are noisy… " She said walking over and stood next to Harry.**

" **Well that's not our fault, its the damn painting's fault, " Jaiden told her.**

" **I know, I know believe me I tried to get it off, but that charm's ancient, " Hermione told them shrugging.**

" **Well try harder, "**

**Hermione just pulled a face at them and went back into the kitchen.**

" **What? It's true, " **

" **Whatever… " Hermione called back.**

**Jaiden giggled and went up stairs to change. A few minutes later she was back down and in the kitchen as well, helping Hermione get dinner on.**

" **So how's life with Harry? " Jaiden asked her.**

" **Great… although I feel bad for Ginny, " She responded.**

" **Why? "**

" **Well they we're such as cute couple, until she stuck up for Ron, not believing him or us… "**

" **Yeah that's true… " Jaiden said.**

**Taking the pot roast out of the oven, Jaiden set it on the counter and dished it up, setting four plates on the table and range the dinner bell.**

" **About time, " Draco and Harry teased.**

" **Both of you better shut up or else, "**

" **Or else what? " They asked.**

" **Or else you won't get any, " Jaiden said.**

" **You wouldn't? " Draco asked.**

" **Try me, " Jaiden told him.**

" **Ok, ok we sorry, " Harry said apologizing.**

" **Good now sit and eat, " Hermione told them.**

" **Who's has the dished tonight, because I had them last night, " Harry said,**

" **Don't worry I'll do them, " Jaiden spoke up.**

" **Need any help? " Draco asked.**

" **Nope I got it, " Jaiden said, standing and with her wand gathered up the dishes**

**Waving them into the kitchen, she put then into the sink, with another wave they started to wash themselves. Turning she went to rejoin the others… suddenly the room plummeted to freezing cold. She could see her breath, turning in a circle her eyes landed on the window above the sink…**

**Getting closer she could just make out something happening to the window. It was like a finger was drawing on it, a few seconds later, she stared at was on the window, her blood ran as cold as the room. Two words had appeared, just two words…**

" **Guess who… "**


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayed Revenge**

**By- Jaiden**

Chapter Three 

" **D—Draco? " Jaiden stuttered stumbling back from the window, " D—Draco! "**

**The kitchen door opened and Draco entered the room, looking alarmed but confused.**

" **What is it Jade? " She didn't answer… " Jade are you alright? "**

" **Look, " she told him, pointing to the window.**

" **What…? " He asked, then followed the direction of her finger with his eyes, " What is that? How did it get there? And why's it so cold? "**

" **I—I don't know? "**

" **But… what does that mean? "**

" **I don't know, I just don't know… unless… no it can't be he's dead, "**

" **Jaiden honey… what are you talking about? "**

" **Ron… " Jaiden whispered.**

" **Ron? How could he have anything to do with that? He's dead, " Draco told her.**

" **Yes I know that I just said that," Jaiden snapped, " I'm sorry… it's just that he's the only one that I know of whose said it, "**

" **What? When? "**

" **When he left that note saying that he had you… " She told him softly remembering that night, her back still hadn't fully healed.**

" **He did? " He asked confused.**

" **Yeah… I guess you wouldn't remember that, you were kinda knocked out at the time, "**

" **Yeah that would explain that… but how could that be him now? He's dead, and nothing can reawaken the dead, "**

" **Don't you think I don't know that? But that's the only explanation I can think of, "**

" **Well think again, he cannot be back that's impossible, "**

" **What about ghosts? Couldn't the come back, "**

" **No, only if they choose to or have unfinished business,"**

" **Hey what's all the commotion? " Harry asked entering the kitchen.**

" **That… " Jaiden said pointing to the window once again.**

" **What? " Harry said, then he followed the direction of er finger, " How? How did that get there? "**

" **Ron, " Jaiden said quietly.**

" **Jaiden… he's dead, " Hermione, said as she entered the kitchen as well, " I heard you guys talking out there, " she said answering their unspoken question.**

" **It's him, " She told them stomping her foot, " It has to be him, " folding her arms and looked at them desperately.**

**Draco grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, " He can't come he's dead… dead, "**

" **No he's not, he's NOT! " She screamed in his face, yanking out of his grasp and tearing out of the kitchen, leaving them to stare after her.**

**Out in the hall, she could hear the painting again, she placed her hands on her ears, her head pounded once again. Jaiden moved her hand to her forehead, she hit into the wall. Stumbling up the stairs she entered the bathroom, bending over the toilet, her stomach churning, the nest second she heaved her guts out. **

**Sitting back and with a shaking hand she whipped the sweat off her face, her vision blurred, blinking her eyes, and shaking her head gently she tried to get her vision back, but the next moment everything went black as she fell backwards.**

" Jade… honey, are you alright…? Wake up " 

**The voice as somewhat slurred as it made is was from her ears to her brain. Opening her eyes slowly, her focus gradually became sharper, and Draco's face became clearer.**

" **D—Draco… what happened? Where am I? " Jaiden asked groggily.**

" **You passed out… we found you in the bathroom, and brought you to our room, " Draco told her.**

" **Oh… ow my head, " Jaiden said after a moment.**

" **Do you wanna go to the doctor's? " Harry asked.**

" **No, no I'm fine, I think I'm just catching a little cold, "**

" **A little cold? I think it's more than that, " Draco snorted.**

" **Draco! I'm fine, I don't need a goddamned doctor, " She all but yelled.**

" **Ok, ok but, if you get any worse you going to the doctor, no ifs ands or buts about it… "**

" **Fine, " Jaiden told him, then turned to get out of bed.**

" **No, rest, " Hermione said.**

" **No I'm fine… now let me up, "**

**Not wanting to deal with her they backed up, letting her get out of the bed. Pushing past them, she went downstairs and picked up the extra paper work, and began to get it done. A few minutes later, Draco, Harry, and Hermione came down the stairs.**

" **Jade… We really think you should go… " Hermione said hesitantly.**

" **Will you guys just drop it? I am fine I don't need a doctor, "**

**Nothing else happened after those words appeared a few weeks ago. At the Ministry both Draco and Jaiden were still on desk duty.**

" **This is ridiculous, " Draco burst out suddenly, " I can't stand anymore of this, "**

" **Your telling me, " Jaiden agreed, " I have a half a mind to go talk to Zelba to put us back on active duty, "**

" **I wouldn't advise it, " Harry said.**

" **Its your death wish, " Draco told her.**

**Making up her mind, Jaiden stood up and went over to Zelba's office, she knocked lightly and waited for the permission to enter, a moment later it cam. Turning the knob, she pushed the door, and entered the office.**

**About ten minutes later, Jaiden opened the door fuming, slamming the door behind her; she stormed over to her desk and flopped into her chair.**

" **I warned you, " Harry told her.**

" **Shut up, " She snapped.**

" **What happened? " Draco asked.**

" **Two weeks suspension without pay, " She huffed.**

" **Damn… " Draco said, " Starting when? "**

" **Now, " Came the reply.**

" **Then I suggest you get of here, before Zelba comes out and see that your still here, and makes it longer, " Harry told her.**

" **Humph, " She growled, then with a crack she disapperated.**

**Later that day the rest of the guys came home. She heard footsteps on the main floor, descending the stairs; she began to fix dinner, which they sat down too a few minutes later.**

" **I got off desk duty, " Draco announced sometime later.**

" **What! " Jaiden said, " That's so unfair, " **

" **I know but if you hadn't went off on Zelba you too might have been off of desk duty, and back in active duty with me, instead of suspended, " Draco told her.**

" **Don't remind me, " Jaiden grumbled.**

" **This is really good tonight Jaiden… " Hermione commented.**

" **Really? "**

" **Yeah it is, " Harry and Draco piped up.**

" **Oh well… Thank you, "**

" **Your welcome now I will do the dishes tonight, " Draco said.**

" **That's all right I can do them, " Jaiden said.**

" **You will not, I offered and I well do them, you rest, " Draco said sternly.**

" **Oh… fine, " Jaiden relented turning on her heel she went into the living room and plopped onto the couch.**

**Leaning her head back she closed her eyes, the next second she was asleep.**

**Slowly she slipped into the haunting darkness of a nightmare. The room she was standing in was fairly large in size; the only source of light was a candle lit chandelier, and a fairly large bon fire in the center of the room.**

**Looking around, Jaiden saw at lease twenty Death Eaters circling around the bon fire, cautiously Jaiden stepped forward, suddenly and eerie voice filled the room…**

" **My family… so nice you to join me tonight, " Voldemort said entering the chamber.**

" **My Lord, " The Death Eaters murmured together.**

" **We lost a most faithful friend and collogue, " Voldemort said, " And tonight he will rejoin our mists, "**

**Jaiden stared at Voldemort in confusion…**

" **By the way of an ancient Dark Magic Ritual, " Voldemort answered him.**

" **But My Lord… why are you doing this? " Asked another Death Eater.**

" **Because Avery, Weasley's murderer is going unpunished, and by calling upon his soul and returning it to earth, and by this he will get his revenge, "**

" **Brilliant! "**

" **Come… gather round the fire, and we shall begin… " Voldemort said.**

**Jaiden watched as the Death Eaters moved closer to the fire their eyes looking at each other; she to took a step toward the fire.**

**She watched as Voldemort snapped his fingers and Wormtail appeared next to him, Wormtail quivered at his feet, as he stuttered out…**

" **My L-lord why do you put me here? "**

" **You shall soon see Wormtail… "**

" **B-but My Lord? "**

" **Be quiet Wormtail, " Voldemort snapped.**

**Wormtail fell quiet, while Voldemort turned and faced the fire. Opening his mouth, he began to chant in a low tone…**

" **Hades… father of the underworld, greatest of the Greek Gods, I call upon you to release a young spirit taken from this earth so violently… I… offer you this blood sacrifice… "**

**Jaiden watched as a dagger appeared in his right hand, turning slightly he shoved the dagger into Wormtail's abdomen, releasing the dagger, he threw Wormtail into the fired, his shrieks of pain followed echoing off the stone walls, they quickly diminished " In return for thy spirit of Ronald Weasley… " **

**Jaiden stepped backwards as the fire suddenly burned bright, almost blinding and flared up touching the ceiling. The fire decreased slowly revealing, a semi-white and transparent, immortal. Raising it's head, it gazed around the room, at the Death Eaters, his cold, heartless eyes landed on Voldemort and a ghostly smile spread across his spiteful features…**

" **My Lord, " Ron said bowing, his voice distant and hollow, echoing vaguely, " What is it that you desire of me? "**

" **To carry out your vengeance on a certain juvenile being… " Voldemort told him. **

**Jaiden shook her head violently.**

**Voldemort suddenly turned and face her, staring directly into here eyes. Jaiden was frozen in place… she saw him walked over to her and circle around behind her, she felt his breath in her ear as he whispered…**

" **So nice of you and your child to join us… "**


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayed Revenge**

**By- Jaiden**

Chapter Four 

**Jaiden woke when a hand hit her cheek, opening her eyes she gasped for air as if she was drowning.**

" **What ha—appened? " She asked breathless.**

" **You were having a fit or something, " **

**The image of the room flashed into her mind.**

" **Ron's back! "**

" **What? " Hermione said, " Jaiden we've already went through this he can't be… "**

" **He is, he is back I saw it, "**

" **Whoa what? What do you mean you saw it? "**

" **His return, " Jaiden told them frantically, " My nightmare, "**

" **But that was just a dream, " Draco told her.**

" **No it wasn't, it was real, it was real… not a dream " Jaiden said all but yelling.**

" **Yes it was he's not back, " Draco said to her placing his hands on her cheeks, " Your burning up, maybe you should see a doctor, "**

**Jaiden hesitated for a moment, 'It wasn't just a dream… was it? ' She thought, but she remembered what Voldemort whispered to her… was she with child?**

**Looking back up at Draco she kissed him, and then she nodded slightly.**

" **Good, I'll owl or floo St. Mungo's to get you an appointment, "**

**Jaiden nodded again, trying to push her dream from her mind. Getting up she took a deep breath and hugged Draco tightly.**

**Draco smiled and hugged her back, patting her head slightly. Jaiden pulled away, giving a lingering kiss leaving him for more, heading towards the stairs, she looked back at him, then with her finger she beckoned him to her.**

**Draco grinned and followed her without a second thought.**

**Up the stairs Jaiden stopped and watched as he ascended the stairs. Draco was also watching her with a smirk on his face.**

" **Now what brought all of this on? " Draco asked.**

" **Nothing what so ever, " She told him in a seductive whisper.**

" **There has to be some reason, " He said stopping and leaned against the wall.**

" **Does everything always have to have a reason? " She asked slinking towards him, halting so close to him that they were almost touching.**

**Leaning up she could feel her soft breath on his chest, looking down at her he was lost in his eyes, as he always was, he felt himself get hard as he done so, leaning down he kissed her with so much passion, that he almost took her then and there. Draco pushed her against the wall, grinding his body against hers.  
**

**Jaiden groaned at this, jumping up wrapping her legs around him, still connected at the lips, Draco groaned in almost protest as she brushed against him, walking he carried her into their bedroom and closed the door.**

" **Damn they're really going at it, " Harry complimented a few hours later.**

" **That is just nasty, " Hermione said wrinkling her head in disgust.**

" **Why? "**

" **Typical, " Hermione muttered, shaking her head.**

" **What's typical? "**

" **You… guys in general… always having their minds in the gutter, "**

" **Hey that's not true… " Harry defended, but Hermione glared at him, " Well most of the time… " But Hermione continued to glare at him, " Alright, alright all the time, "**

" **See, "**

" **Hey it's not my fault, we just have more 'desire for pleasurable experiences' "**

" **Men, what is with them always having sex on the brain? " Hermione said exasperatedly getting and going to their room upstairs**

" **Wha—? " Harry asked also getting up and following her.**

" **Never mind! " Hermione snapped slamming the door.**

" **What in the hell is up with you all of a sudden? " Harry asked, trying the doorknob, but found it locked.**

" **Hermione let me in! " Harry said knocking on the door.**

" **Go away… " Hermione shouted from inside the room.**

" **Heerrmmiioonee, " Harry whined.**

" **What! " She snapped as he opened the door revealing a very tear stained face, " Do you want? "**

" **For you to tell me what's wrong with you, " Harry told her.**

" **I can't stand this anymore, " She told him.**

" **C-can't stand what anymore? " He asked.**

" **Not being true to my heart, " She told him in reply.**

" **Wh-what do you mean not being true to your heart? "**

" **I still have feelings for Ron, " She told him quietly.**

" **Whoa you mean you still have feelings for that traitor "**

" **Maybe… "**

" **Maybe my ass you do… how could you after what he did to me, to Draco, and to Jaiden? "**

" **Well I don't blame him, she was cheating on him with Draco and he got what he deserved… and you always getting into his business, "**

" **He was a Death Eater! " Harry yelled at her, " How can you still like him for that huh? "**

" **Maybe being a Death Eater isn't so bad… " Hermione said.**

" **What exactly are you trying to say? " Harry asked.**

" **What do you think I'm saying? "**

" **Are you telling me that you want to join Voldemort? "**

" **So what if I am? " Hermione said to him.**

" **I can't believe you, " Harry shouted at her, " I can't F-cking believe you, "**

" **Got a problem with that Harry? " Hermione sneered at him**

**Harry just stared at her, her whole attitude had changed, it was like someone pulled a dark shadow over her.**

" **How could you? " Harry asked her.**

" **It was very easy actually, " She told him, then the next second she disapperated.**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayed Revenge**

**By- Jaiden**

**Chapter Five**

**Harry stomped into the room and slammed the door; sitting on the bed he held his head in his hands.**

" **B-tch, "**

" **Wow, that was amazing, " Draco, said rolling off of her.**

" **I know, " Jaiden told him smiling.**

" **Are you sure there inst' any reason for this? "**

" **Of course not, I just wanted too, " She answered him moving closer and put her head on his chest.**

" **Alright, " He told her wrapping his arms around her, " Are you sure your fine, I mean after that nightmare? "**

" **Yes, yes I'm fine remember your making me go to the doctor's "**

" **Oh yeah that's right, eh I forgot, "**

" **I can see that? "**

" **What time is it? " Draco asked.**

" **Umm… two-thirty, " She answered.**

" **A.m. or p.m.? " **

" **A.m. why? "**

" **Well I am getting up, "**

" **Why? "**

" **Because I don't think I can sleep after that, "**

" **Well you do that, I am going to sleep, I am dead tired, "**

**Draco nodded and leaned over and kissed her. Getting up he threw on a pair of pants and t-shirt, and went down stairs.**

" **Harry? " Draco called out, thinking they were still down there, " Hermione? "**

" **Don't bother she's not here, " Harry said coming down the stairs behind him.**

" **What? " Draco asked, turning to face him, " What do you mean she's not here? "**

" **Just what I said, she's not here, "**

" **But you two were here a little while ago, "**

" **Yeah, until she disapperated, "**

" **Why? "**

" **Apparently she still has feelings for Ron, "**

" **She still has feelings for that traitor? " Draco asked.**

" **Yup, "**

" **How could she? "**

" **That's what I asked her, "**

" **And what did she say? "**

" **I'm not sure, "**

" **But what about him being a Death Eater? "**

" **She told him that maybe being a Death Eater isn't so bad, "**

" **She said what! " Draco yelled.**

" **I know I couldn't believe it either, " Harry told him.**

" **What's gotten into her? "**

" **I don't know, I just don't know, "**

" **Do you think she went to join Voldemort? " Draco asked.**

" **Most likely, " Came the reply.**

" **How could she turn to the Dark Side after what she's seen it do? " Draco asked.**

" **I know I just don't get it, " Harry said taking a seat on the couch.**

**Draco shook his head as he also took a seat on the couch next to him.**

" **So did you two have fun up there? " Harry asked suddenly, changing the subject.**

" **Duh, why do you ask? " Draco said looking over at him.**

**Harry shrugged, " Just wondered? "**

" **Ook? " Draco said not really believing him.**

" **I just can't believe her, how could she do that to us? " Harry asked.**

" **I don't know, I think she's messed up in the head, " Draco said.**

" **She's gonna pay, " Harry said suddenly, " I'm going to make her pay, "**

" **Whoa, where did that come from? " Draco asked.**

**Harry just shook his head, " I j-just can't believe after seven years of friendship… she does this, she's going to pay, "**

" **I don't think you should do that, " Draco told him.**

" **Why not? I mean she went to Voldemort's side; she's the traitor, why should I make her pay? " Harry told him standing up, with a hardened looked on his face.**

" **Because you'll only get yourself killed, if she did in fact go over to the Dark Side, " Draco said also standing up.**

" **Not if I get to her first, " Harry all but shouted.**

" **Well don't go after her without a plan of action, "**

" **Screw the plan of action, she'll be prepared for anything, she knows us to well, "**

" **What is all the commotion about? " Jaiden asked coming down the stairs.**

**Both Harry and Draco looked over at her as she came down the stairs and walked over to them.**

" **Nothing, " Harry told her curtly.**

" **Yeah, if it was nothing then you should be shouting would you? " Jaiden told him, then turned to Draco, " What is going on? "**

**Draco looked at Harry, which he in turn gave a sharp nod of approval for him to go ahead and tell her.**

" **It's Hermione, " Draco told her.**

" **What do you mean? "**

" **She betrayed us, and went to join Voldemort that's what he means, " Harry spat at her.**

" **Wha—? " Jaiden said, " No… She would never, "**

" **Ha! That's what I thought, " Harry said, " But she still had feelings for that… that… that traitor, " **

" **Ron? " **

" **Yeah him, "**

" **But I thought she told us after what happened she didn't anymore? "**

" **Yeah… well she fooled us, "**

**Jaiden just shook her head.**

" **Yeah I know, " Draco told her.**

" **I'm going upstairs, " Harry told them shortly and mounted the stairs.**

" **That was unexpected, " Jaiden commented.**

" **That's what I thought, " He replied.**

" **I didn't thinks he should turn on us like that, " Jaiden said.**

" **Who knew? She's capable of anything, " Draco said.**

" **That's the understatement of the year, " She paused putter her hand on her forehead.**

" **What's the matter? " Draco asked concerned.**

" **What? " She took her hand away, " Its nothing," She shook her head slightly.**

" **Are you sure? " Draco asked leaning forward and placed his hands on her cheeks, " Honey, your still burning up, " **

" **But I don't see how, I feel fine, " **

" **Obviously your not… which reminds me, " Getting up he went over to the fire place and retrieved some light-green powder from a pot on the mantelpiece, crouching down he threw it into the cackling fire turning it green, sticking his head into the green fire she shouted, " St. Mungo's, "**

**Jaiden couldn't hear what was being said, but a little bit later Draco's head emerged looking quite wind blown.**

" **You have an appointment at St. Mungo's today at noon, " Draco told her as he walked over and took a seat next to her.**

**Jaiden pulled a face, " You know how I hate hospitals, "**

" **I know that, but I think there's something wrong, "**

" **You know, I don't' really want to go, "**

" **I know baby, I know, but I'm worried that there's something seriously wrong, " He told her with a concerned look on his face.**

" **Alright, alright… I'll go, but I'm not happy about it, " Jaiden told him.**

" **That's the spirit, " Draco said as he kissed her.**

**As Harry laid on his bed the same images poured through his mind again and again that had happened to him over the years. The site of Voldemort and what happened at the graveyard, Sirius his godfather falling to his death, Ron his once best friend beating the hell out him, and now Hermione his one true love telling him that she's joining Voldemort his mortal enemy were permanently burned into his skull, never to be erased.**

**Each and every night he woke from the same visions… the nightmares. The cold sweat drenched his entire body, sending shivers up and down his spine. Try as he might he could never be rid of them. Sure he had done… things for the images to be gone, but nothing helped. **

**Green eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling in one of the rooms he and Hermione has shared only a few moments ago in his godfather's house. Harry closed his eyes as tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes out of pure frustration, he did nothing about them, just let them fall. His insides racked with grief and pain from all the years that it was welled up inside of him, what time it was he didn't know nor did he care. Slowly Harry drifted off into an uneasy sleep.**

**Curling up on the couch a shot while later, Jaiden fell asleep only to be woken up a couple hours later by Draco. Groaning she opened her eyes and looked up at him.**

" **Why'd you do that for? "**

" **Because I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving for work, and to remind you that you have an appointment at St. Mungo's at noon, " Draco told her.**

" **You could of just left me a note, " Jaiden said.**

" **What? And Miss getting a kiss goodbye? "**

**Jaiden smiled at this and leaned up kissing him. Draco pulled away; he too had a smile on his face.**

" **Nope could live without that one all day, "**

" **Good now leave before you're late, " She said with a grin.**

" **Fine then I can see I'm not wanted, " He teased.**

" **Hey you now that's not true, " She told him standing up.**

" **I know, I was only teasing, " He told her with a kiss.**

**Jaiden glared at him, and stuck her tongue out at him.**

" **I love you too, "**

" **I know, now get, "**

**Draco nodded with a smile and disapperated. Jaiden shook her head after he had gone. Walking up the stairs and down the hall, she stopped in front of Harry's closed door, raising her hand she gently knocked.**

" **What? " Harry's harsh voice sounded from inside the room.**

" **Umm… Harry? " Jaiden said pausing for a bit, " Are you going to work today? "**

" **No I'm not, " Harry told her sharply.**

" **But… You'll lose your job, "**

" **I don't care, " He said, " Now please go away, "**

" **A-alright, " She told him, then walked away.**

**Noon approached faster than she would of liked, and what seemed like not time at all she apparated to St. Mungo's, she then walked to the information desk, where a few receptionists were working.**

" **May I help you? " One of them asked as Jaiden approached.**

" **Yes… um… my …fiancé made an appointment for me, " Jaiden said.**

" **Name… "**

" **Jaiden Spencer, "**

" **Just a moment please, " The receptionists paused for a moment and searched through a pile of parchment, " Ah yes, here you are Spencer, Jaiden are appointment is on the fourth floor, just head up there and I will page and tell them you are on your way, " **

" **Alright thank you, " Jaiden said then made her way to the fourth floor, entering the waiting room she took a seat, picking up a magazine with 'Witch Weekly' on the cover and a moving picture in the background.**

**A door opened to her right, looking up she saw a pretty women step out holding a clipboard in her hand.**

" **Jaiden Spencer… " She called out, then looked at the crowd of people.**

" **Right here, " She said, setting the magazine down, and stood.**

" **Alright dear this way, " The nurse said turning on her heel and leading the way into the check-up rooms.**

" **You look a bit nervous, " The nurse commented.**

" **Is it that obvious, " Jaiden said.**

" '**Fraid so, but don't worry its nothing new, "**

" **Really? "**

" **Yes… now if you would jump up on the table, I will ask you a few questions, " The nurse directed.**

" **Alright, " Jaiden said as she did as she was asked to.**

" **Now, tell me what seems to be the problem? "**

" **Well… um I've been getting headaches and stomachaches, " She told her.**

" **I see, and is that everything? " **

" **I've also been getting nightmares, then high fevers right after words, "**

" **Tsk, tsk, tsk, seems as though you've been having it pretty rough, "**

" **Yeah I guess you could say that, "**

" **If you would be so kind as to lay back on the table, while I run my wand over you and I will see if I can find what the problem is, "**

" **Ok, " Jaiden said, as she laid back on the examination table, **

**She watched as the nurse moved her wand over her form from head to foot two or three times, and each time the wand came her stomach it started to flash.**

" **What does that mean? " She asked.**

" **The reason why you have headaches and stomachaches especially, " **

" **And why is that? "**

" **Congratulations Miss. Spencer… you're pregnant, "**

" **W-what? " She stuttered.**

" **You're eight weeks pregnant, " She repeated.**

" **Yeah that what I thought you said, " She said still a bit shocked, " T-thank you for your time, "**

" **Your welcome dear, you may go now, " The nurse told her.**

" **Ok, " And with that she disapperated with a sharp crack.**

**When she had returned home she began to pace the living room, waiting for Draco to get back, which wasn't to long considering her condition.**

" **Jade… honey you home? " Draco called a while later.**

" **Yeah in the living room, " **

" **Good, what did the doctor say? " He asked entering the room and faced her**

" **Actually it was a nurse, "**

" **So what did she say? "**

" **Um I… I… " She started out.**

" **You what? " He asked.**

" **I have the baby flu, " **

" **The what? " He asked confused.**

" **The baby flu, " She repeated, but he still was confused.**

" **Draco… I'm… eight weeks pregnant, "**

" **Y-your what? "**

" **I'm pregnant, " She told him again, wondering what he will say.**

" **Pregnant? " Draco said echoing her.**

" **Yeah, "**

" **Really? " Draco said coming out of the shock of the new, " You mean we…? "**

" **Yes… "**

" **Created a…? "**

" **Yes… "**

" **Baby?" He said turning around.**

" **What's the matter? Are you angry, "**

" **Oh no, why would I be angry… I think its amazing, " He told her turning back around and gathered her up in his arms and whispered in his ear, " I'm going to be a father… " And he kissed her.**

**  
**

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Betrayed Revenge

By- Jaiden

Chapter Six 

Dark thunderclouds rolled n around mid morning the next day. Harry was still sulking the house like a little kid not gong to work yet again. Draco left a bit ago for the Ministry though he was reluctant to go.

A loud clap of thunder sounded bringing Jaiden out of her thoughts, her eyes shifted to window and lingered of the rain as it began to fall. She folded her legs under her, still staring out the window.

**She watched the trees sway in the wind. She was entranced that she hardly noticed as the room suddenly plummeted dramatically.**

**A pair of cold clammy hand clamped around her throat, bringing her out of her trance, as her hands flew to her neck to pry the hands away from her... but found nothing. Turning she found herself staring at a pearly whit figure, moving her eyes up, they found hollow eyes sockets, they bored into hers. She was looking into the ghostly face of Ron Weasley.**

**Jaiden threw herself away from it. With an ear splitting shriek, she tripped over the coffee table in her haste to get away from it, landing flat of her back, she pushed herself as far away, until she hit the cold hard wall.**

**Footsteps were coming down the stairs hurriedly. The ghost gave her an evil smirk, before disappearing. Jaiden just stared at the spot where he had just been.**

" **J-Jaiden? Are you alright? " Harry asked panting slightly.**

**She didn't answer just kept staring at that spot.**

" **Jaiden! " Harry almost yelled.**

" **Huh? " **

" **I asked if you was alright? "**

" **Ah, yeah I'm fine, "**

" **You sure? "**

" **Yes, " She answered as she picked herself up off the floor.**

" **What happened? "**

" **I just tripped over the coffee table, "**

" **You sure that's all? You screamed like you saw the bloody ghost of Christmas Past, "**

" **Nope just tripped, " She assured him.**

" **Ok? " was all he said as he turned to go back up to his room.**

" **Harry? " **

**He looked over his shoulder, " Yeah? "**

" **You know you can talk to me… " **

" **How where have I heard that before? " He gave a small smile.**

" **Hey I couldn't tell you, " **

" **I know you couldn't… I'll talk when I feel like it, "**

" **You know you should go to work… " She told him.**

" **Look your not my mother so lay off, " He snapped as he stomped up the stairs, seconds later his door slammed.**

**A slight chill was still lingering in the room. Rubbing her arms for warmth, she padded her way into the kitchen, her mind still replaying what she saw in the living room. Ron wasback, she saw his ghost with her own eyes, except nobody would believe her.**

" How long have you been standing there? " Somebody asked behind her.

**She turned and saw Harry leaning against the door jam looking at her.**

" **Not very… why do you ask? "**

**He shrugged, " No reason, you just seem really out of it lately, "**

" **Oh… no just been thinking…'bout things, "**

**Harry pushed himself off the door jam " Exactly, " he walked over to her.**

" **What's that suppose to mean? "**

" **Never mind, " He shook his head a bit.**

**She looked at him skeptically; Harry smiled at her, and turned to leave the room. A she watch him go, she saw him stumble a bit and shudder.**

" **Harry? Are you alright? " Jaiden asked.**

**He didn't answer.**

" **Harry? "**

**She watched as he slowly turned to face her. He looked normal enough… but something wasn't right. She brought her eyes up to meet his… and that's when she saw it… a distinct evil glint.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Betrayed Revenge**

**By- Jaiden**

Chapter Seven 

" **Harry? " Jaiden asked again, as fear began creeping into her conscience.**

**He only smirked at her in reply as he took a heavy step toward her, causing her take a step backwards.**

" **Harry? What are you doing? " She asked as he continued to move towards her.**

**Fear had completely taken hold as she continued backing up until some prevented her from gong to gong any farther. Looking over her shoulder, she saw she had backed into the edge of the sink. As her gaze traveled back to his once again, she whimpered softly as she saw the look in his eyes, as he still made his way toward her.**

**Jaiden shrieked as he grabbed her arms, " Harry? What the hell is the matter with you! "**

**He still smirked at her, now answering, his grip on her arms tightened as he pressed her harder against the sink.**

" **Harry what the hell do you think you're doing? You're hurting me, " she shouted at him as she struggled to get out of his grasp.**

**But all that got her was a sharp slap to the face, she cried out and fought him even harder.**

" **Harry! Stop it… your hurting me! " She screamed at him.**

**He cut her off my kissing her hard on the lips. Jaiden tried to pull away, but he bit her lips… hard, causing her to gag on the coppery taste that flowed into her mouth.**

**She turned her face away from him closing her eyes tight, she felt him lean in towards her ear, she could feel his hot breath against her skin.**

" **Aww come on Jade baby… you know you still like it… " Harry hissed in her ear.**

**She flinched… **this wasn't Harry, what was going on **A crack sounded in the living room. **Draco was home**. Jaiden screamed yet again to get his attention.**

" **Jade? Was that you? "**

" **Yes, I'm in the kitc— " She cried out but was cut off as Harry's hand clamped over her mouth.**

**The door banged open and Draco froze at the sight. The next thing Jaiden knew Harry was thrown to the floor and punched in the face.**

**As soon as Draco had punched him, Harry started to convulse, and an almost transparent mist came from his body, and slowly evaporated… he stopped shaking and looked up at them.**

" **What—? How the hell did I get on the floor? " He looked at Draco then to Jaiden, " What happened to you? " **

" **What do you mean what happened? You should know you did it, "**

" **I did no such thing, " He told them.**

" **You did do that Harry, I saw you, "**

" **And I'm telling you that I didn't I swear, " Harry told them firmly.**

" **How can you not remember? " Draco asked him.**

" **I don't know, will you please drop it, "**

" **No I won't, you hurt her, the mother of my child— "**

" **Draco! "**

" **W-what was the Draco? " Harry asked making sure he had heard right.**

" **Damn, " **

" **You heard him, " She answered.**

" **You mean you two? "**

" **Yes, " Both her and Draco answered.**

" **Look, I'm sorry for whatever I just did to you… but I cannot remember it, "**

" **You're serious… You don't remember it? " Jaiden asked.**

" **Yes I'm serious, "**

" **Ok, ok, don't worry we'll figure it out, " She reassured him.**

**He nodded as Draco helped him to his feet, Harry rubbed his jaw, as he exited the kitchen, and headed up to his quarters.**

" **I can't believe you told him, "**

" **I didn't mean… it just cam out, " Draco said defending himself.**

" **I know, I'm sorry I snapped you… it's these damn hormones, "**

" **Its alright baby, go upstairs and get some rest… you need it now that your pregnant, "**

**She pulled a face but complied. He smiled at her back as she huffed her way up the stairs. Shaking his way, he sat on the couch leaning forward a bit as he placed his head in his hands, and sunk deep into his thoughts.**

" **I congratulate you yet again, "**

**Draco turned at the voice, " Oh its just you, "**

" **Yes, who did you think I was? " Harry asked.**

" **No one, "**

" **Right… anyways like I said I congratulate you again, "**

" **You never did a first time, "**

" **Oh I-I didn't I? e-eh well better late than never, "**

" **Uh huh, "**

" **Anyways I want to apologize, " **

" **You already did, "**

" **Yes but I want you apologize with a baby gift, " **

" **Harry… you don't have— "**

" **Look, I know I don't have to but I want to, you and Jaiden go to Diagon Alley, tomorrow, pick out whatever you want and tell them to talk it out of my account, "**

" **Alright, alright, I'll talk to her when she gets up later, "**

" **Ok… well I'm going out, and I'll be back later, "**

**Draco just nodded in response signaling Harry to go ahead, which was followed a moment later by the slam of the door as he departed.**

_**The grogginess had begun to ware off, as she began to wake from her slumber. Sitting up she shivered as the cold washed over her warm body.**_

_**Getting up, she made her way downstairs, still shivering. As she entered the living room, she found Draco on the couch, in deep thought. Going around the edge of the couch, she took a seat next to him.**_

" _**Draco? " She asked timidly.**_

" _**Hmm? "**_

" _**What's the matter? "**_

" _**Nothing… I'm just thinking, "**_

" _**Yes, so it seems… you've been doing that a lot lately, "**_

" _**It's nothing to worry about, "**_

" _**You sure? " She cuddled up to him.**_

" _**Yes I'm sure, " He wrapped his arms around her.**_

" _**Is Harry still up in his room? "**_

" _**No, he went out… oh by the way he still wants to apologize for earlier, "**_

" _**But he already did, "**_

" _**He knows, he wants to buy an apology gift for the baby, "**_

" _**He doesn't have to, "**_

" _**He already know that to, so early tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley to choose, "**_

" _**Early? " she grimaced.**_

" _**Yes early… " He smiled at her expression.**_

" _**Oh alright, sounds like a plan, "**_

" _**Yes it does, so I'm going to bed, I'm beat " He stood, kissing her on the cheek, before going upstairs.**_

_**She nodded in response, " I'll be up later, I just woke up, " She smiled.**_

" _**Alright, "**_


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note: I have a horrible case of writer's block, I have no idea where I'm going to take the plot. So please if you have ANY idea's at all. Please please email me I really need your input….


End file.
